WITCH VS Thor
by XV-Dragon
Summary: Sequal to WITCH VS Hulk, where the WITCH girls face off agaist Asgard's Thor  Marvel version  Massive oneshot fic.


Do not own W.I.T.C.H. or Marvel's Thor.

AN: Finally got a new fic after being gone for so long, which is also part of my W.I.T.C.H. VS series. The first one in the series was using the Hulk, while this one is the second (will probably be at least two more parts in the future)

Would like to thank both vampirelydia and Nelo Akuma for beta reading this fic. Vampirelydia started the process but after not having word from in her alomst two weeks, Nelo took over to wrap the last bit and let me finally get this sequal to W.I.T.C.H. VS Hulk out at long last.

Hope you all enjoy the story!

000

W.I.T.C.H. VS Thor

It was a peaceful day as in Candracar. Repairs from the damage from the invasions of both Nerissa and Phobos four months ago had been completed and allowing things to return to normal for the bulk of the fortresses' inhabitants.

The Oracle on the other hand, was still busy with things that dealt with these recent invasions, despite the damage no longer being present. The attacks launched by both these evil beings had proven Candracar was not as secure as many had believed, proving the current defenses were lacking.

Until now, the corner stone of Candracar's defense had been the use of containing a threat early and then sending the Guardians to restore order through either diplomacy or combat. This strategy had worked for countless millennia, but is clear once those tactics are bypassed; the fortress's ability to defend its self was limited.

There had of course, always been minor defenses in place, such wards to stop or alert the Council of danger entering Candracar's domain, which would then allow the Council to use their powers to deal with it or call on the Guardians for assistance.

But these secondary protections and tactics had clearly become outdated and so, the Oracle has chosen to begin setting up new spells that would be able to halt the advance of major assaults, such as the ones done by Phobos' army or the Knights of Destruction.

These news anti-invasion spells consisted mainly of control who could fold directly into inner locations of the fortress and powerful barriers that could halt most attacks.

Sadly, while the folding wards were easy to put in place, it would still be months or even years, before the barrier where at the strength the Oracle wanted. But he did not foresee any major threat in his meditations, so the Oracle felt he should have the time he needed to gradually get the barriers up to the standard he had set.

Unfortunately for Candracar and the Council, there were those who planned on not giving Oracle the time he thought he would have and would be testing the still underdeveloped defenses this very day.

Two figures appeared at the main entrance to the fortress, one a green haired and eyed woman, dressed in skin tight green clothing. The second was a large man with war-tattoos covering his face and chest and carried a large doubled bladed axe.

There two were called Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner, two of the beings who lived in the realm of Asgard, home of the Asier or as they often called themselves, Asgardians.

Normally any person coming unannounced to Candracar might worry the council, but this these two being there was much more serious.

The people of Asgard and Candracar has a long standing treaty that kept both group out of the other's realm unless prior warning was sent, mainly to insure conflict did not occur between them.

Conflict was just these two wanted though, despite the fact it would ignite a war between Asgard and Candracar.

The two had not even had a chance to move from their arrival point, when a member of the Council, Althor, came out to see who had arrived when the wards alerted him of the pairs' arrival.

"What are you doing here Asgardians? You know full well this is a clear violation of the…" Althor started to demand, but Amora blasted the diminutive council member with a bolt of greenish-yellow energy.

"Be silent pest! We have better things to do then listen to your prattling," Amora stated, as Althor taken down from the force of the enchantress' attack. Once the green haired woman was sure that her 'opponent' was out of the way, she gestured for the Executioner to follow and both proceeded to enter the fortress.

Once again though, they had not gotten far. They were soon confronted by Halinor and Tibor, who were as shocked at the presence of the two gods as Althor was.

"Halinor, alert the Oracle of this while I…" Tibor started to say to the former Fire Guardian, but the Executioner stopped the long bearded man from finishing by swinging his axe at the old man.

Tibor avoided the deadly blow, but not the follow up kick the Executioner delivered to Tibor's stomach. This sent Tibor flying down the corridor and into wall, due to the immense strength the Executioner had as a member of Asgardian race.

Halinor was left unsure what to do now, she was alone against both Asgardians and the large one had defeated Tibor so quickly, the former Fire Guardian doubted she would get far before the brute attacked again.

'I have no choice, I'll have to hope my life force will hold out under the strain of using my magic against these two and hope the Oracle or Luba arrive soon,' Halinor concluded in her mind, then used her life force to fuel her old powers and unleash a stream of flames at both her opponent.

The Executioner just took the attack while Amora raised a magical barrier to block the attack, which once it died down showed neither had been harmed in the least. Halinor on the other hand, fell to her knees after depleting much of her strength in that one simple attack, underestimating the effect of using the fire elements at her age.

"And here I was hoping a former Guardian would impress me more. If this is the best one of Candracar's champions can offer, then we doing thou a favor by removing Candracar from its post of protectors of all the known worlds," Amora said mockingly, as she approached the weakened old woman, with mystic greenish-yellow energy gathering in her hands once again.

But before the Enchantress could carry out what effect she was planning on doing to the helpless Halinor, a blast of white energy struck the green haired woman in the chest and blasted her way from her soon to be victim.

The Executioner let out a savage growl at seeing this looked over to see the attack had come from none other than the Oracle himself.

The giant axe wielder did not care about this though, and the warrior's weapon began to glow bright red, just before swinging it in a downward arc. As the blade struck the ground, the same red energy the axe had gathered traveled along the ground straight towards the Oracle, who counter by teleporting out of the way and got right behind the Executioner.

Before the mighty warrior had a chance to turn around, the Oracle used his great power to trap the Executioner in a dome shaped barrier of pure energy, too small to give the powerful being enough room to even move, let alone use his mighty axe.

"Impressive," The voice of the Enchantress spoke out, drawing the Oracle attention away from his prisoner and saw the female Asgardian was back on her feet.

"Why have you broken the treaty Asgardian? Odin gave his word none of his people would set foot in Candracar, nor interfere with its affairs, as long as we do the same when it comes to Asgard. Why come here when you know will only lead to conflict between our two peoples?" The Oracle demanded coldly, hoping this pair's arrival was not sanctioned by the All Father of the Asier.

"Foolish man, you think Odin would let you control what we can or can't do forever? After you proved unable to control or stop your former Keeper of the Heart from nearly destroying the current Guardians and trying rule the known worlds, the All Father has decreed its time Candracar steps down its position of looking after the Universe. We were sent to deliver the message that Asgard will be taking over that role from now on," Amora replied, as she secretly began working on freeing the Executioner form his prison.

It would be difficult to do so without attracting the Oracle's attention, but Amora had been practicing magic before Candracar even existed, so it's likely she could do as long as she kept the man talking.

"I highly doubt that Asgardian. I know full well Odin has entered the Odinsleep several days ago and is not due to awaken for another 24 hours. I doubt he virtually declared war on Candracar while he was unable to issue it defense,' The Oracle replied in a challenging tone, though even he could not be sure of his statement, given the fact Odin was known have a great sense of strategy and trickery. Giving Candracar a false sense of security of Asgard too weak to fight back might just be what Odin wanted, if the god of war and wisdom was truly trying to end the reign of Candracar.

The Enchantress waved this statement off and replied, "He is simply giving you a fighting chance, a small one mind you, but still a chance. Even in our current state, our forces would overwhelm this fortress in a matter of hours."

The Oracle had to admit, there was a fair bit of truth Amora's words. The Norse Gods were powerful warriors and had been collecting the mightiest heroes and champions in Earth's history for thousands of years. Combine these two things with the fact that many of the weapon and armor used by Asgard were of high quality and the best items processed great magic, the Council would be hard pressed to repel an attack on the fortress, even if the new defenses were at full strength.

"It seems you have achieved your mission then Asgardian, but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to surrender. Do so and both you and your companion will be treated well until negations for a new treaty with your people are over," The Oracle stated firmly, hoping having two as 'prisoners of war' would give the Council an edge in any peace talk they had with Asgard, assuming this was a sanctioned attack by Odin.

"As tempting as the offer is, I'm afraid thee will not be having any prisoners this day," Amora said casually, before snapping her fingers.

With this action, the barrier that held the Executioner disappeared and the mighty warrior struck the Oracle in the head with the back of his fist.

The blow stunned he powerful ruler of Candracar long enough for the two to return to fortresses' entrance. There the wards that prevent magical travel were not effecting, thus allowing both warrior and sorceress to escape quickly and leave Candracar in a dire situation, since so far they could only assume war between them and the forces of Asgard were to happen very soon.

000

Meanwhile W.I.T.C.H. was at their 'headquarters' at the Silver Dragon, which was the basement of said restaurant. They were focused on their homework for a change, now that no new villains had appeared to fight them.

There last 'mission' had been their battle with the Hulk, a foe they had never expected to fight and had no desires repeat this for the rest of their lives, given it nearly killed them. He only thing that saved was Blunk of all things, who's smell was able to beat even the Hulk, an irony given the fact the green giant beat all other opponents with its sheer strength and rage.

Doing homework was a refreshing change after such a battle and the girls knew they needed a boost in their grades so to keep their parents happy. They did not know when their next mission would be, so getting some breathing room school wise would be good plan right now so whatever that mission might be would be more easily handled when it came.

Sadly said mission was coming too soon for this plan to work. It was also to be one that was at least be a close second to the battle with the Hulk, if not equal in difficulty and danger.

The Heart appeared around Will's neck and glowed brightly; signaling Candracar was calling for its Guardians for a new mission.

This made the five girls groan a little, but knew a new mission had to come along eventually and so the group quickly transformed before opening a fold to Candracar.

Once there, the group appeared in the council chamber and noticed the grim expressions of the Council's faces.

The words 'not good' all flashed through W.I.T.C.H.'s minds as Oracle began to speak and explain why they had been summoned.

"Guardians, I have grave news. The possibly of war between Candracar and force greater than us is likely to happen, unless you five can succeed in the task we are about to assign you," The Oracle explained, which made all five girls gulp loudly at this news.

'No pressure huh?' Irma thought sarcastically into the mental link the guardians shared, knowing not to say it out loud at this point in time, while Will was being handed a scroll from the Oracle.

"You are to go to the realm of Asgard and present this to Odin and no one else. It will open for no other being, but him," The Oracle instructed, not taking into account he should have been gentler in breaking the news of where he was sending the five girls.

"Hold it just a minute! You mean the home of the Norse Gods Asgard? The place that has a few dozen people who can crush us like grape! How did we end up at war with them?" Irma ranted at long last; pretty much speaking the same words that were going through her friends' heads as well.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that Water Guardian, since time is of the essence. You must deliver the message at once and hopefully it will stall any attack Asgard ha planned until Odin can read it. If so, then we must hope he will agree to the terms of a ceasefire and we can work out a peace treaty so we can avoid fighting a difficult battle," The Oracle explained, as he opened a fold for the Guardians to use.

The girls reluctantly entered it, hoping this would be a simple mission since they did not want fight gods, especially one in particular. The very famous one called Thor, who was well known for his exploits on Earth.

000

In Asgard, Heimdall was standing watch over the rainbow bridge Bifrost, keeping an eye out for danger, while his fellow Asgardians fought the last of the invaders that attacked every Odinsleep.

He often wished he could join them in battle, but his duty demanded he stand guard until the time of Ragnarok. What he did not know yet, was that he would see battle this day, despite not being able to leave his post. This battle would come in the form of the five young Guardians, who he was shocked to see coming out of fold that had opened before him.

The guardian of the Bifrost Bridge quickly recovered from his shock though and held out his massive spear outward, while speaking out in a commanding tone, "Who dares to tress pass in the land eternal? State your business or thee will taste the tip of my spear!"

Will stood forward to speak and was holding out the scroll the Oracle gave her, but Heimdall saw the seal on the scroll bore Candracar's mark and thus, instantly made the god from suspicious to hostile towards the girls.

"You dare enter our realm being of Candracar! By the authority of the All Father, you shall pay for this treachery!" Heimdall bellowed out, as he spun his massive spear overhead, then swinging it in a wide arc to try and knock W.I.T.C.H. off the Bifrost Bridge.

The girls were quick to avoid this attack by taking to the air, but Will had dropped the scroll in her haste to dodge.

Of course, the adrenaline rush of battle made Will forget about the peace message and focus more on a counter for these foes, who clearly wanted a fight.

"Irma and Hay Lin, ice this guy quick so we can go see the big shot around here! It looks like we will need to force him to hear us out if this grunt here won't even let us talk!" Will ordered, no knowing she had insulted the veteran warrior with the grunt comment.

"Thee dare to…" Heimdall started to roar out in response, but was stopped by Irma and Hay Lin combining their powers and freezing the bulk of his body in ice, leaving only his head exposed.

The five girls then landed back on the rainbow bridge, thinking that had defeated a god.

"That was easily; make me wonder why Oracle was so worried about war with these guys. Only Irma and Hay Lin had to fight to beat one of them in an instant!" Cornelia stated confidently, ignoring the growl form the frozen god.

'So that is why they are here! The Council must have though these so called 'guardians' of theirs can defeat all of Asgard while Odin still sleeps!' Heimdall concluded in his mind, before call on his immense strength to shatter his frozen bindings with ease.

W.I.T.C.H. clearly did not know that Heimdall was unmatched in strength and fighting skill by all but a handful of Asgardians and thus, mere ice was only an annoyance to him.

"If its war you want Guardians, I'm sure can oblige thee!" the god stated, before raising his horn to his lips and letting out a thunderous blow, alerting all of Asgard of the five 'invaders' presence.

000

On the other side of the great city, the forces of Asgard were marching back into the city walls, having just repelled the onslaught of trolls, giants and other evil being that had laid siege to their home.

Many were pouring mead into giant mugs to celebrate this year's victory; one particular bloated individual was on fifth mug, while his two companions were simply taking their time filling their drinks.

These three was the well-known Warriors Three, Volstagg the Valiant, Fandral the Dashing and Hogun the Grim.

"You drink like Ragnarok was coming any minute now Volstagg!" Fandral joked, the blonde man knowing his bloated comrade would just shrug it off and keep drinking, but some people shuddered at hearing the word 'Ragnarok'.

"Thou should not jest with that word Fandral," Hogun stated firmly, being the serious one of the group, in contrast to Fandral's light hearted nature.

The blonde swordsman was about to respond, when they heard Heimdall's horn, which all those who had heard Fandral's jest look at him with a glare.

"Thou had to tempt fate womanizer!" Hogun grumbled, but Fandral was saved from any other comments by two other gods who were not so quick to think the worse of this event, these two gods being Balder and Sif.

"I do not think this is Ragnarok my friends, so do not condemn Fandral just yet," Balder state firmly, while putting his helmet back on and then looked over to the raven haired beauty that was Sif.

"But to be safe, thou should fetch Thor, Sif. Whatever has caused Heimdall to sound the alarm must be dangerous," The god of light instructed which Sif nodded her head to and drew her sword.

With the mystic blade, she was able to teleport to Midgard (Earth) to bring Asgard's champion back, since he had returned to that realm just after the bulk the siege had been beaten hours ago and the rest would have been a simple matter for the other Asgardians to deal with.

Balder then turned back to the men gather before him and said, "Now as for rest of you, let us march for the Bifrost Bridge and see if we can route whatever this threat is."

The warrior all agreed to this and marched toward other end if the city, all the while many were still curse Fandral in their minds, not knowing had not jinxed them with his comment.

000

Back at the Bifrost Bridge, W.I.T.C.H. and Heimdall were still locked in battle, with neither really gaining any ground.

Only four of the guardians could really battle the powerful built and heavily armored foe, since Cornelia could not use her powers on the rainbow, plus a barrage of water streams, fireballs, gusts of wind and blasts of lighting were only doing minimal damage.

Heimdall on the other hand, was getting frustrated. The Guardians were impossible to hit when in flight. He preferred melee combat, thus was having a hard time getting a decent shot at the five annoying pixies.

This did not stop him from trying though and he did running charges to get momentum and then leap into the air. Because of Heimdall's great physical strength, he was able reach impressive heights, despite his armor, so he was able to get high enough to swing large spear at the girls and at least get a few near hits on them, thus avoiding too much of a wound to his warrior's pride.

"Dishonorable witches! Come down here and fight like the warriors the tales say your kind is supposed to be!" Heimdall roared out in a furry, while making yet another great leap into the air.

Cornelia and Taranee were the targets of this particular attack, one that Taranee dodged by going further upward, while Cornelia tried a barrel role to do so.

This move worked for the blonde when it came avoiding physical injury, except for the fact the spear's edge cut of ¼ of her hair. To make this worse, it was at an angle, so it was not a perfect cut and thus, made the blonde furious at the obvious damage to her pride and joy.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" The Earth Guardian's screamed in a rage and then used her powers in an unexpected way, on the god's armor!

By controlling the metal, Cornelia pulled back Heimdall's fist and then slam it into the warrior's own face, stunning the god and not ready for what was next. Cornelia used the same trick to lift Heimdall into the air and then hurl him right at the gates he has guarded for countless years.

With a thunderous crash, Heimdall went clear through the gates, leaving a large hole in then and guardian of the Bifrost Bridge skidding along the ground past them.

"That was unpleasant," Heimdall grumbled, as he got back to feet. He noted his spear had broken in half at some point of the 'flight' and thus he discarded the weapon and was getting ready to draw the sword he had at his side, when Cornelia began her next attack.

Now that there was solid stone around to call on, Cornelia made the bricks that made up the ground beyond the gate rise up, and start bashing into the god form all sides.

Many of the bricks shattered on impact Heimdall and were not causing him any serious damage, but were still doing a good job of keeping him the defensive.

Meanwhile, the other Guardians watched as their infuriated friend single handily pinned down a god and give them reason fear her at the moment.

"Mental note…don't mess with Cornelia's hair," Irma mumbled under breath, but the other three still heard it and nodded their heads in agreement.

This did not last long though, since a beam of white light struck Cornelia and knocked her to the ground. The other Guardians quickly came to her side, all the while seeing large number of warrior arching up to their location.

This was the force led by Balder and it was him who had fired the energy beam at Cornelia, which had not too much damage, but it had still left her a bit shaken by the force of the blast and probably need a minute recover…assuming they had that long.

"Heimdall, are thy injured? If so, get behind us and let us handle…the Guardians!" Balder started to say, then was shocked when he realize who had made the protector of the Bifrost Bridge sound the alarm.

"See! I did not start Ragnarok!" a frustrated Fandral yelled out, having gotten tired of the glares and muttering of the other warriors, especially those from his two bother's in arms, Hogun and Volstagg.

"Not now Fandral!" Balder barked at the blonde swordsman, then turned back took at the Guardians with piercing stare.

"The Guardians of Candracar are foolish to attack Asgard. Thou shall surrender and await the judgment of Odin for this treachery!" Balder ordered coldly, his sword drawn and ready for battle.

Too bad for him and the other Asgardians, W.I.T.C.H. was not so willingly back, with their leader shooting the Norse the God of Light a cold stare of her own.

"Asgard started this fight, not us! So unless you have something more impressive than you're over grown gate guard and those goons behind you to throw at us, maybe it's you who should…" Will started to shout back, when a loud roar of thunder and flashing lightning started to happen overhead.

Then in a bolt of lightning that struck the ground, Sif and a new warrior appeared between W.I.T.C.H. and the forces Balder had assembled.

The new warrior was powerfully built with flowing blonde hair and blue eyes and wore black armor, blue pants, a red cape and metal Norse style helmet. He also carried war hammer in one hand, all of these traits combined with how he appeared, marked him as the Norse God of Thunder, Thor!

"Thee had asked, so now thee shall now receive," Balder commented, with a confident grin adorning his face, as were the faces of the other warrior present.

000

Thor meanwhile, was look around to survey his surroundings. Noting Heimdall had seemed to receive some minor beat that could easily be shrugged off, though this did not stop Sif from leaving his side and seeing if Heimdall needed help, since they were siblings.

"Does thou need assistance brother?" Sif asked gently, before giving W.I.T.C.H. a steely glare, since the five girls were the only unknowns present and thus the most likely suspects had who could have attacked her brother.

"Nay sister, these are merely scratches. The Guardians of Candracar are clearly not as powerful as the stories have said, unless of course the whelps before us are just weaker than the previous ones," Heimdall replied, sounding only like he was sore rather than as injured as the Guardians had assumed after Cornelia's assault.

This combined with his insult, shocked and angered the five girls, since they though no one would have been able shrug off most of that attack, let alone insult their powers by calling them the weakest of all the Guardian groups.

'How tough is that guy!' All five girls shouted mentally, while Thor turned to face them after hearing the identity of the invaders of Asgard.

"So thou would be the Guardians? It seems I shall have to show you price of trying to harm one of my kinsmen. Heimdall should be able to deal with you himself, but since I am here, I hope he won't mind me take over this battle," Thor stated firmly, while glancing to toward Heimdall as if asking for permission to battle in the protector of the Bifrost Bridge's place.

"Feel free to take over my friend. These witches need to be taught a lesson and I can think no one more fit to teach them then Asgard's greatest champion," Heimdall replied, his grin being almost feral at the thought of seeing Thor smite these foolish mortal for thinking they could attack Asgard and get away with it.

Thor nodded his head in confirmation of this, as he raised his mighty hammer Mjolnir and began spinning it over head. As the Thunder God did so, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the weapon, just before Thor released it and sent it flying towards the five girls.

"SCATTER!" Will quickly screamed out, hoping all the Guardians could avoid the incoming attack, which struck the ground they had been standing and causing a massive blast on impact.

This made all five Guardians go pale at the idea of being hit by that hammer, especially when they saw the hammer fly out of the dust cloud the blast created and return to Thor's hand.

"This…is not looking good boss girl," Irma commented nervously, while Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin nodded their heads in agreement, while Will was frantically trying to think of a plan to help them out in this kind of situation.

'The first guy is only bruised and a little worn out and now we have all his friends, plus the Norse God of Thunder, ready to all gang up on us if they choose to. There is only one option we can use at this point, hopefully it will work,' Will planned out her in mind, then turned to look at her friends.

"Guys, we need to fall back! We can't win right now, so get out of here and come up with another plan!" Will stated quickly and then opened a fold with the Heart of Candracar.

The others were quick to follow this order and flew through the fold, catching the Asgardians off guard. They had not been expecting their foes to retreat so soon.

As the fold closed behind the Guardians, Thor ran forward towards the Bifrost Bridge, while Balder called out, "Thor! Where are you going? We must prepare to attack Candracar for this outrage!"

"Nay my friend, I must pursue the follow Guardians! I saw where they went through that strangle tear portal and can deal with them while you take the fortress!" Thor called back while he kept heading for the rainbow bridge.

Upon passing through gate Cornelia destroyed when throwing Heimdall through it, Thor began spinning the arm that held the hammer Mjolnir in and used the momentum he gather to throw both and said hammer into the air.

The destination he was flying towards Midgard (Earth) knowing that was where the place the protectors of Candracar had fled to. He did not know why they were going there instead of to the fortress, but he had to get back to Earth and finish the battle he started with them.

'Once the Guardians are defeated and I seize the Heart of Candracar, the Oracle will have to surrender to Asgard. That will minimize any losses both sides will take in the coming war. Father can deal judgment upon the Oracle for attacking Asgard once he awakens,' Thor concluded in his mind, think the guardians were the key to swift victory.

000

Back in Asgard, Balder and Sif just beginning to organize their forces as Thor had said, when an all too familiar to the people of Asgard, appeared in a flash of light. This person was Loki, the Norse God of Mischief and Trickery.

Flanking Loki was Amora and Skurge; all three instantly made the other Asgardians point their weapons at the trio, thinking they were intended ill will towards them yet again. After all, it was common knowledge Loki wanted Odin's throne and he had tried many times before to seize, especially with the Enchantress and her Executioner's aid.

"Why has thee dared to come here Loki?" Balder ordered treacherous Asgardian, all the while wondering what scheme was going through said god's mind.

"Simple Balder, should Candracar prove strong to even off the forces of Asgard, that would mean they might have the power to hindrance me at some point if they so choose. Aiding thee in your siege of the Heart of Infinity helps me as well. Plus, the fortress might house knowledge or artifacts that might prove to be useful to me; my share of the spoils of war if you will, assuming you accept my aid" Loki replied, making it clear (on the surface at least) what he was seeking to gain inside Candracar's walls.

"As if we would allow you access to more…" Sif started to say to the God of Mischief, Balder silenced her with by raising his hand.

"Very well then Loki, we will accept your aid, but only on the condition anything you seek to take from Candracar must be first approved by Odin,' Balder said firmly, before signaling the warriors present to lower their weapons.

"I can accept those terms. Give me one hour and I'll bring valuable 'siege weapons' for our assault. I'm certain that despite them normally being enemies of yours, they will be of great help in taking the fortress with minimal losses to your own forces," Loki replied, clearly imply the age old enemies of Asgard, the Frost Giants, were the 'weapons' he was planning to aid Asgard's attack with.

Sif was once again going to protest against using more of their enemies to aid them, but Balder spoke first, "Very well, but bring no more than five. I doubt we would need more power than that to lay siege to Candracar."

Loki nodded his head in response and teleported away with Amora and Skurge, leaving Balder's comrades in shock at his choice allying them with their greatest enemies.

"Has one of our previous battles injured your head Balder? Loki and his followers are not to be trusted!" Sif practically hissed at one of her oldest friends.

"That may be true Sif, but thee is forgetting Candracar instigated this attack and thus, may have plans to counter our forces. Loki on the other hand, might catch the council off guard. We also have the advantage of the All Father awakening in a matter of hours, so as long as we keep a close eye on Loki and send his Frost Giants in first, we might counter any scheme he might have planned mind," Balder explained to the outraged swordswoman, before turning to the forces gathered before him.

"Now that is settled, let's begin splitting our forces! Two third shall accompany us to Candracar, while the other third shall be placed under Heimdall's command and shall remain here to safeguard Asgard and Odin. We move out in one hour after Loki arrives with our reinforcement!" Balder commanded, while his comrades and troops looked reluctant to accept this plan, but had no grounds to oppose the decision. Balder after all, was an excellent tactician, only the likes of Odin surpassed the Light god in battle strategy.

'Let us hope thee is right Balder. If not, we might be walking right into Loki's trap,' Sif mentally commented, as she went about preparing the troops to lay siege to the Fortress of Candracar.

000

Else ware, Loki and his followers appeared in the throne room of his mountain fortress, an evil smirk now on his face.

"That went better than expected," Loki said causally, as he sat on his throne, while Amora frustrated at Loki lack of concern that things were going too well.

"Balder would not have agreed so easily if he does not suspect something, will that just…" The Enchantress started to say, but was cut of Mischief God.

"Balder is a fool if he thinks he can match wits me. No matter what he plans or how closely he watches any of us, Balder will not figure I have pitted Asgard and Candracar against one another until I have claimed what I seek. Now cease you're prattling and go fetch the Frost Giants, we don't want be late in join our 'allies' in battle, now don't we?" Loki ordered the other two Asgardians, who obeyed without question.

000

Back with the Guardians, Will had folded them back to Earth, much to the other's surprise. The location was in a secluded alleyway in downtown Heatherfield so there was no risk to their secret, but the other girls had been excepting to be heading for Candracar.

"Why would you fold us…" Taranee started ask the redhead, but Will was already starting to answer, looking a little embarrassed.

"I kind of…folded to the first place I could think of," Will explained, blushing at her over sight, while the other stared at her like she had grown a second head.

Before anyone could comment, dark clouds started to fill a once clear sky, with lightning and thunder soon following.

One especially powerful burst of lighting, Thor appeared in the middle of this storm, making the five Guardians go pale at seeing the Thunder God appear in their hometown.

'Not good!' All five members of W.I.T.C.H. screamed in their minds, since now they needed to think of a way to get out of Heatherfield without risking exposing their secret to the world AND make sure Thor follows them at the same time.

"Boss…you picked a bad day to have fold issues," Irma commented, making Will give the water Guardian a death glare before going back to working on a plan that would hopefully prevent the secret of the Guardians from being exposed to the world.

000

Meanwhile, Thor was floating down to the crowded street below, his 'entrance' easily attracting the attention of Heatherfield's citizens. I did not help it was close to lunch-hour, so many people who would normally be at work right now where out on the street when he appeared in the sky.

One such person was police officer Tom Liar, who was surprised that a 'celebrity law enforcer' was in his town. Of course, his surprise was quickly changing to annoyance since it was a trend that where there is a superhero, there is trouble and Tom did not like trouble in his town.

'Blasted vigilantes attracted trouble like moths a flame and do more damage to the area then to the ones they fight!' Tom ranted in his mind, as he approached the Asgardian.

Thor was not paying attention to this though, he was more focused on trying to locating the guardian and this, was ignoring the police officer demands to state his business in Heatherfield.

'Why would the Guardians flee to this place? Did they expect pursuit and lured me away from the battle at the fortress? If so, these so called 'guardians' have no honor by risking battle among innocent mortals,' Thor thought to himself, before noticing the police officer was now try to handcuff him for some reason.

"What does thee mean by doing that?" Thor asked in an annoyed tone, as he lifted the officer by the back of his shirt with one hand, while using the other hand rip the handcuff of his wrist.

Tom was about to reply with a comment about 'superheroes' not welcome in Heatherfield, when a voice screamed out "WATER!"

Both Thor and Tom turned their heads in time to see a massive stream of water heading toward the Thunder God.

It struck Thor with such force; the thunder god lost his grip on Tom Liar. It also sent Thor flying through a window of a nearby shop and probably need a few moments recover and give Tom get away…assuming he stopped staring at who 'saved' him., a giant glowing fairy, with four other ones just behind the first.

"This is just great, a bunch more super powered beings and it looks like they fighting the vigilante. I swear if these 'people' wreck the town, I'm dragging them all in, powers or no powers!" Tom growled out quietly, before backing away so to not be caught in the possible crossfire.

000

'Irma! What do you think you're doing?' the other Guardians' screamed into the mental link they shared, since she had just exposed their secret to Irma's own father. Or so they thought until the Oracle's voice entered the link.

'Have no fear Guardians, precautions are in place to protect you secret. I activated an illusion spell that covers your bodies in deep glow of the color of your element and distorts your voices. Once you folded to Earth by accident I activated the spell just in case Asgard's forces followed after you and you were forced to reveal yourselves to people on Earth,' the Oracle explained into the mental link.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief at this, but it did not last long, since lighting started to crackle in the sky once again.

'It seems Thor is recovery already. You must…' the Oracle started to say, but then suddenly went silent for unknown reasons.

The girls tried contact him again through Taranee's telepathy, but the sound of Thor's voice halted these efforts.

"You finally choose to show yourself Guardians! I should have known thee choose a sneak over honorable combat!" the Thunder God growled out, as he climbed out the shop window he had been blasted through.

"Honorable combat? You were the one getting ready to harm someone who was no threat to you!" Irma screamed out in a furry, while gathering water for another blast to attack the Thunder God with.

Thor was ready this time though and threw Mjolnir at the Water Guardian, scoring a direct hit on her chest with the mighty weapon.

The force of being hit by the mystic hammer sent Irma flying towards her friends, who braced themselves in hopes softening the landing of their friend. Sadly all it did was knocked them over by the force of Irma's body colliding with them.

"That…hurt…" Irma groaned out, which made the other four Guardians let out moans of agreement.

Meanwhile, Mjolnir floated off Irma's chest and flew back to Thor's hand, all the while growing more and more disappointed with his adversaries thus far. The countless tales of previous Guardian groups had made the thunder god think there would be a challenge.

'This group clearly brings shame upon the Guardians of old. Best to smite them now and rejoin Asgard's forces in taking Candracar. The sooner this 'war' is over, the better,' Thor mentally commented, as he prepared to start spinning his hammer overhead call on a lightning attack.

But fortunately for the Guardians, Will was the first to recover and was taking out the Heart, just the storm clouds started to gather overhead.

Just as lightning bolts started raining down on the five girls, Will used the mystic jewel to teleport them onto a nearby roof.

"That was too close," the redhead said, as she took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, before working on getting herself and the other Guardians back on their feet.

"Thanks for the save Will, don't think any of us could have recovered in time dodge the lightning after getting the wind knocked out of us by that hammer throw," Taranee said, trying to figure out how much force there had to be behind the weapon to affect everyone after Irma took the brunt of the attack.

"No problem T, but let's avoid getting hit by that hammer again, even if it's indirectly…how is Irma by the way?" Will asked, knowing the Water Guardian must worse off them any of them right now.

"Very sore, but wanting another shot at blonde Viking for the bruised ribs!" Irma growled out, before Hay Lin, who was checking on her best friend, could answer Will's question.

The other Guardians were growing worried about their friend after hearing this. The normally light hearted and funny girl was getting more and more violent at the battle continued, which started after Thor grabbed Irma's father.

'If Irma loses control while possibly injured, things are going to go really bad. She might hurt herself and others in this state!' Will silently thought, trying to figure out how to pull her friend out of this battle until she calmed down and checked for serious injuries.

Sadly, Thor was not going to give the Keeper of the Heart the time to do such things, since he found their hiding spot once he floated above the rooftops with the aid of Mjolnir.

"So this is where you disappeared to Guardians. I grow tired of your cowardly fleeing tactics! Either face me in battle or allow me to end this before you bring further shame on your predecessors!" Thor stated in a tone of authority, hoping to defeat these young women in battle rather than chase all over the universe.

What Thor did not realize, was that he made a huge mistake in comparing them the old Guardians. The Asgardian may have been referring to all the past Guardian groups, but to W.I.T.C.H., the first thing that came to mind when hearing of former Guardians was Nerissa.

Being compared to her, was pressing the right button if Thor wanted a battle, because now all five Guardians were angry and ready unleash their full power on the Thunder God.

"Irma…let us go first, so we can soften him up for you. You can drown him after we beat him senseless," Will ordered, wanting to get her crack at the Norse God, while making sure Irma did not get hurt further.

"I rather drown him now!" Irma yelled out, unleash a water blast, which Hay Lin jumped in and enhanced with her air powers, turning it into a giant icicle that threatened to skewer Thor!

Fortunately the blonde haired warrior was not caught off guard and shattered the frozen project with his mystic hammer, but that was not the end of the attacks coming his way.

Both Will and Taranee unleashed lightning and fire attacks in the shadow of the icicle, hitting Thor head on and knocking him form the sky and onto a roof of a shop across from the one they were on. The impact of the god hitting the roof caused it crack, giving Cornelia a chance to shine now.

The Earth Guardian used her powers to cause the roof to crumble under Thor's body, making the god fall into the shop. Many would wonder why do this to a being who could shrug far worse thing a few feet drop, but that not Cornelia's goal by breaking the roof.

Her real intention to use the pieces of roof on the Thunder God once he came back into view, not that she was sure some pieces of rubble would be much effect on a god, but chose to start of small so to not rip up too much of downtown Heatherfield…hopefully.

The blonde with the bad haircut (thanks to Heimdall) waited until Thor flew back out through the hole in the roof, only to have a tornado of rubble surrounding him. Each bashed into Thor at high speeds, not doing tons of damage, but seemed to be distracting the immortal warrior and letting the other Guardians catch their breath and insure Irma was actually fit for battle and not just being stubborn.

"Irma, let's check your ribs. We can't have you fighting while injure, we don't know if they will transfer over to your human form later so if you are hurt you'll need to fall back so I can…" Will started to say, but Irma pushed past the redhead got ready to fire off another attack.

"As long as I bring this guy down, I don't care if I get hurt!" Irma roared out, but just as she took aim to fire, Hay Lin and Taranee each grabbed an arm, while Will started to check for injuries. Unfortunately, the familiar sound of thunder filled the air and made everyone turn to see Thor ignoring the pelting he was getting and raising his weapon to the sky.

More dark clouds gathered over Thor's head and sent down a massive lightning bolt upon the thunder god. The bolt was absorbed by Mjolnir and shot back out in the form of several smaller bolts that decoyed the rubble Cornelia was using to attack him and also fire a counter attack upon the Earth Guardian at the same time.

The bolts struck true, making Cornelia scream out in pain. It took ten second before the attack ceased and the Earth Guardian collapsed to the ground once it did, making the others rush to her side, praying she was still alive.

Taranee checked Cornelia's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "She's okay, but looks like Cornelia is out of this fight."

Both Will and Hay Lin were glad to hear this, but this only added to the anger that controlled the Water Guardian, her powers starting to influence the clouds above, rather than Thor's power.

Rain began pouring down heavily, making Thor raise an eyebrow at mortal magic was partially taking control of the clouds he had summoned with Mjolnir.

'Seems Candracar's magic is mildly impressive after all, it might be best I finish this quickly so I can aid Balder in the siege, just in case the Oracle's power proves to actually be a challenge for our forces,' Thor thought, while trying to figure out how to best defeat the four remaining Guardians.

000

Meanwhile, in Candracar, the clouds grew thicker and more numerous around the base of the fortress, like a giant field. Then in flash of light, this field was filled the forces of Asgard and Loki.

The five Frost Giants the god of mischief had brought along waited in the rear with the other siege engines the Asgardians had brought, but this would not last for long. Both Balder and Loki planned on deploying the five massive beings, once they knew what Candracar's defenses were.

To find out this crucial tactical information, Balder drew his blade and turned to the catapults and ballista they had brought.

Once these weapon were loaded and fire was set to the catapults' ammo, Balder called out in a mighty voice, "First volley…FIRE!"

With those orders, the deadly projectiles flew towards the fortress. But as they drew close to impacting the pristine walls of Candracar, a massive dome formed over the entire building, blocking the barrage before it could do any damage.

Both Balder and Loki raised an eyebrow at this, since they both expecting something more impressive to serve as the defense for the 'legendary' Fortress at the Heart of Infinity.

What they did not know this defense was the most advance of the new improvements the Oracle made, but like all others, was still under devolved compared to his original plan. This battle forced him to rush its creation and thus while able to stop the simple barrage from the siege weapons; it would most likely not withstand the magic of the Asgardians for long.

Inside Candracar, the council and the Oracle were sitting in a circle, channeling the combined power of the council and the power of Candracar into the barrier.

The only member missing from this circle was Luba, who was tending the Aurameres, since the Guardians were facing a being just as powerful as the Hulk in physical ability and also had countless years of experience in battle, which put the five young girls at significant disadvantage.

To make matters worse, it was not long ago the Oracle lost contact the Guardians. This meant he could not instruct them to head back to Asgard and yield to the Norse Gods until Odin awakened from his slumber.

If Asgard had such 'prisoners' it would have prevented an invasion and allowed Candracar to convince the ruler of Asgard to settle for negations, rather than enter into a pointless battle.

To make matters worse, the Oracle feared who it might have been the one to block his connection. Of all the Norse Gods, only two came to mind that had the power to blocks his, those being Odin and Loki.

With Odin in the Odinsleep, this left only Loki who would have the mystic knowledge to block him from contacting the Guardians by telepathy. The reason for this eluded the Oracle though, since he knew full well the god of mischief was an enemy of the other Asgardians.

'Why would he want to help Asgard in this battle…could he have a connection to the first two who attacked us? I have limited knowledge of the bulk of the Asgardians, so it is possible they are his allies. By what could he be after if he is the one behind this whole affair?' The Oracle wondered, just before his attention drawn to the sound of rumbling footsteps, the ones of the Frost Giants.

"Oracle…can the barrier withstand the onslaught of five such powerful creatures?" Halinor asked, having only heard of the immense strength the Frost Giants, but was not sure of their true power.

"I am unsure…we best channel further power to the barrier, just to be sure," The Oracle instructed, hoping the Guardians would survive their battle with Thor. If they did not, then there would be no one who might be able to save Candracar from complete destruction.

000

Back in Heatherfield, the battle was going strong once again. Irma was unleashing water blasts at a nonstop rate, as were Will, Taranee and Hay Lin with their own elements.

Despite Cornelia being out cold on a nearby roof, they had to leave her be since to defeat a god, they needed all the firepower they could get. With one already down, they could not spare another to stand guard over Cornelia, which was why Will had finally stopped trying to get Irma to fall back.

Yet despite the ferocity of their attacks, Thor was still going as strong as ever on his end as well.

Because the battle was getting so intense, the thunderstorm overhead was growing stronger and stronger, thanks to not just Thor, but because of Will, Irma and Hay Lin as well.

Their anger at Cornelia's current state (and Irma mad about what happened with her father) combined with their magic, was fueling the storm and thus, sometimes lighting would strike the town below, causing havoc throughout downtown Heatherfield.

People were running indoors, while police vainly tried to maintain order amidst the chaos.

Tom Lair was especially having trouble, since he had been trying to keep people calm since the start of the battle. It did not help matter that his contempt for the combatants was growing by the moment.

"Blasted freaks are going to kill us all!" Tom growled under his breath, just before a lightning bolt struck the ground behind him.

The slightly overweight police officer then two familiar screams behind him and he turned to see both Joan Lin and Susan Vandom trying to get into a nearby store. Tom quickly realized the two running for cover like other civilians, though he doubted they would get into this since several people have had trouble getting in over the last few minutes.

"Susan! Joan! Don't go in there! The place is full up right now! Besides, with the way those things are fighting right now, it would be safer to get out of here anyway!" Tom called over, quickly heading over the mothers of his daughter best friends.

"Are you sure about that Tom? These lighting strikes are getting really bad! Even the wind and rain are getting worse" Joan called back, while Susan held onto the Asian woman, as a massive gust of wind came blowing up.

Both women needed to do this the whole time they got caught outside during the 'storm' to avoid being blow over, while hunting for a place to stay until it was over.

"Trust me Joan, I have been watching this form the start and I think getting clear of the fight is much safer than waiting in any building near it!" Tom replied when he got close; hoping he could get the two women away from here before some of the attacks came down here, instead of random bolts form the clouds.

Tom Lair was correct to worry about this, since what was about to happen would send something falling to the ground soon.

000

As the four remaining Guardians continued to battle Thor, it was not looking like the Guardians could gain the edge.

Irma and Hay Lin had quickly caught on to the fact ice had limited use on Thor, since it seem freezing temperatures had little effect a Norse God. Only when they could use ice shards on him to deal physical damage did it yield any results and those were limited in effect, thanks to the lack of time they had to double team Thor between his attacks.

Will and Taranee fared little better, since Thor seemed to have equal resistance to heat as he did to cold and given the fact lightning was his main power, the Quintessence blasts from Will were not able to do the damage they would normally do.

'This is not getting us anywhere guys. If Cornelia was still up and able to fight, I would suggest we do that energy blast I did the first day we became Guardians. Since that is not an option though, we will have to do try something a little more risky,' Will instructed the others through Taranee's telepathic link, so to ensure Thor could not counter the only plan Will had against their seemingly invincible foe.

'Hope it's a good plan Will, because I don't think we can keep this up much longer,' Taranee replied back into the link, while Irma and Hay Lin kept attacking so Thor could not keep Will from telling them her plan.

'It's the best I got T, but if it work it might drain most of what we got left for magic, but should hurt this guy and hopefully bring him down,' Will told Taranee, then began project the images of what she wanted them to do.

Thor on the other hand was growing more and more frustrated that he had not ended this yet. Every time he tried, the annoying fairies would fly out of the way his attacks with Mjolnir and his more powerful lightning attacks.

Some the weaker bolts landed some hits, since they had the speed, but the lacked the strength to take out his final opponents like the bolts did to the Earth Guardian.

"I must end this now!" Thor growled under his breath, but before he could try to attack again, the Guardians began to implement Will's plan.

It started with Irma and Taranee doing a rare double team, where Irma unleashed a stream of water, while Taranee blasted the water with fire to create a steam cloud.

This cloud blinded Thor's vision and hit him with some intense heat, distracting him long enough for Will and Hay Lin got above Thor and send lightning bolts and a tornado down upon him.

These two things combined with the fact Thor was caught off guard, sent the Thunder God flying into the street blow, causing a large creator on impact.

The four girls looked down upon the fallen god, feel a bit satisfied they finally got a solid blow in on Thor and had him setup for the final part of Will's plan.

"All right girls, pour everything you got left into this one and we can hopefully beat him and get back to Candracar!" Will ordered her friends and they quickly began gather their energy for a final attack that would leave Thor too weak to fight or drain them to the point Thor would finish them off if the attacked failed.

But just as they started to build up magic for their final attack, something unexpected happened. Their Guardian forms flickered on and off rapidly, causing them to lose their power of flight and come crashing to the ground.

Their transformation stabilized back to Guardian form just before impact, but enough to pull up in time before crashing.

Taranee's head caught the edge of a street lamp and was knocked out before she even hit the sidewalk below.

Will and Hay Lin on the other hand, did not hit anything other than solid pavement and were fully awake when they hit, thus were fully aware of the pain, but were also still able to get up in fight if the Guardian forms did not fail again.

Irma though had it much worse of the four girls; she landed on top of a car and let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. The fall caused the weakening of several ribs from the blow of Mjolnir earlier to virtually shatter, making the Water Guardian pay dearly for not listening to her leader when she had the chance.

The scream quickly caught Will and Hay Lin, the latter being the first to rush to Irma's side.

Will was still too dazed to join the join the Asian girl in her dash help their friend, but it left her in position to see Thor was up to.

The Asgardian was finally climbing back to his feet and still looking equally as dazed as Will was. He did seem to notice Hay Lin dashing toward Irma, leaving petite girl's back turned to Thor and with still shaking off his crash into the ground, threw his hammer out of instinct, while Will let out a scream to warn her friend.

"Watch out Hay Lin!" Will screamed out as loud as she could, but Air Guardian was only able to turn in time to get hit in the chest, rather in the back by the magic hammer.

The force of the blow sent Hay Lin flying into the side of the same car Irma had landed on and it was now the Air Guardian's turn to suffer the pain of broken ribs.

As Hay Lin let out intense sobs of pain, Will snapped at seeing the last of her friend fall to the thunder god. In a savage furry, she let out a feral roar and her wings sprung back to life, sending her soaring at Thor, the redhead's fists encased in Quintessence lightning.

Thor was only just regaining his senses when he heard this and so it was now his turn to see barely look in the direction of an incoming attack. The only thing he got a good look at was Will's electrical fist hitting him in the face, which combined with Will's enhanced Guardian strength, stunned Asgard's champion.

The beating did not stop there though; Will continued her assault with blow after blow of her Quintessence enhanced blows, before she kneed Thor in the gut with all her might. As Thor bent down to grab his stomach, Will brought her fists together and delivered a double axe handle into Thor back and knocked him to the ground.

"This last blow is for Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, you mythological jerk!" Will said coldly, as she got ready to unleash the last of her magic on Thor, but the immortal warrior was not going down so easily.

In a last ditch effort to prevent his defeat, Thor swing one of his first upward in an uppercut motion and hit Will square in the jaw.

Will was sent into the air and managed to start flying again before hitting the pavement a second time, but it still bought Thor the time he needed to call Mjolnir back to his hand and go back on the offensive.

He charged his redheaded adversary with his mighty weapon in hand; just as she was recovering from his uppercut, striking her in the kidney before she could get a chance to put up a defense, sending Will rolling across the street and into the very crater she and the other Guardians created when the smashed Thor into the ground earlier.

"Will!" the twin voices of Hay Lin and Irma called out hoarsely, as they used their wings to fly over to her side, despite how much it hurt to do so.

As the Air and Water Guardian reached her, Thor began spinning Mjolnir over head like he had several times before, wanting to end this fight right here and now.

Lighting struck the hammer and infused it with the power to guarantee to end this battle right now and let him finally head for Candracar.

'I do not know what prevented the Guardians from finishing me, but I must take advantage of it!' Thor thought, just before releasing his hammer and sending on a collision course with the last three standing Guardians, just before their Guardian form disappeared yet again.

"No!" Thor called out in horror, knowing that if Mjolnir hit while the girls were in human form, the trio would die.

Will, Irma and Hay Lin on the other hand trying figure out why their powers had deserted them now, until they saw the hammer coming at them. They shut their eyes tight as they braced themselves for death, at least until they felt something tackle them.

They opened their eyes to see Irma's Dad and Hay Lin's Mom covering them with bodies, while Will's mother was diving in front Mjolnir.

"Don't!" Will screamed in horror as the hammer struck her mother and blinded everyone with a lightning flash, all the while the redhead was hatefully wondering why Candracar abandoned them and causing this to happen.

000

Fifteen minutes ago in Candracar:

The might of the five Frost Giants used by Asgard, was slowly weakening the only true defense the fortress had against the might of the immortal army outside.

The Oracle was forced leave the circle of sages to head for the chamber of the Aurameres, knowing he needed to connect the five powerful spheres to the shield, or it would fall and allow an army of century old warriors flood Candracar.

He would just have to hope this would not interfere with the Guardian's powers. If it did, then this course of action might jeopardize the five girls in the middle of their battle with Thor, but if Candracar was taken that could still happen or worse, so he had to choose the lesser of two evils.

He had sent a telepathic message to Luba to prepare for the link of the Aurameres to the fortress shield and could tell the protector of the Guardians' source of power was being tampered with, even if it was meant to safeguard the very place that housed them.

Upon entering the chamber the Oracle asked, "Is everything prepared Luba?"

The cat like woman grunted in response, making it clear things were in place and that once the crisis was over with, she would be having a few words with him for tampering with the five powerful orbs.

'Like a mother hen watching over her eggs,' The Oracle mused, before stepping towards the Aurameres and tapped into their power.

This direct connection with the orbs allowed him to see four of the Guardians fighting Thor and that the Earth Guardian was rendered unconscious at some point during the battle.

The Oracle could tell the other Guardians were getting ready to deliver a finishing blow to the Asgardian, but he could not wait for them to finish the fight to begin the transfer. If he did, Asgard's forces might break the shield, so he had to start now.

Streams of energy slowly rose up from the Aurameres, sending their power in Candracar's only defense, which would greatly increase the power of the barrier. Sadly, this is also what caused the Guardian to fail in their attempt to defeat Thor with one final attack and cause Taranee to be knocked out and Irma's ribs to break in the fall.

'This does not bode well for the Guardians. I can only hope Thor will show mercy on them now that only two remain able to do battle and that I can find a way to help them soon,' the Oracle thought sadly, as the shield strength was restored with the added power of the Aurameres.

000

Outside Candracar, Balder was readying the Valkyries and regular warriors to march on the fortress, since it was clear the Frost Giants would soon crush it under their onslaught.

"Never have I thought I would thankful to see a Frost Giant, let alone five. It seems Loki has earned some the knowledge and relics inside Candracar for bringing them into this alliance,' Balder concluded, not knowing what Loki really sought.

'The fools will soon have more than they can handle with Candracar's downfall. The 'reward' for successfully taking over this place is complete mastery of it and thus, also takes on its duties! With Asgard's forces spread thin working do that, it will make seizing Odin's throne simple enough, so as long as I get rid of both the Oracle, his council and the Aurameres,' Loki schemed in his mind, knowing would be a simple task to get rid of Aurameres, while those who protected Candracar might prove to be difficult, even for him.

The five powerful globes of mystic might could be disguised as a tactical option to remove the Guardians from the equation, but unless it was in the heat of battle, getting ride the Oracle and his followers might fail and thus might allow Odin to transfer control of Candracar back to the Oracle.

Of course, this would still put Asgard at fault for invading the scared place and destroying their only way of giving power to their five champions. Odin would be forced to try and compensate the Council, once both sides realized Loki had tricked them, which the god of mischief knew Odin would figure out soon after awakening and looking into this attack.

'Either way I...wait...what is happening?' Loki started to think, before seeing the shield protecting Candracar begin glow brightly.

The shield then released a massive energy wave that disintegrated the Frost Giants, sparing Asgard's forces only because they stood back far enough to give the giants room to work.

"No!" Loki growled out, knowing that if the main defense of Candracar regained its strength, then it was unlikely to fall in time to avoid Odin awakening and halt the attack.

'My only choice now is to step in myself if I want things to go as planned, best get Amora and use our combined power to destroy that annoying barrier!' Loki concluded, as he made his way toward Balder, who was conversing Sif in an attempt think of how to bring the energy shield down without the Frost Giants.

"We should retreat Balder and wait for Odin to awaken and Thor to return from his battle with the Guardians. That would allow us to gain the power to seize Candracar without wasting much of our strength," Sif told the Light God, who seemed to be consider this course of action, something Loki could now allow.

"There may be a way deal with this now Balder, if you would allow me and Amora to try," Loki said in a clam and casual tone, hiding his current frustrations with ease.

"What does thee have mind Loki?" Bader asked, since while he agreed with Sif, he also thought taking Candracar as soon as possible would still be a good idea, so to not give the Oracle more time to prepare for the next attack.

"I think that both Amora and I were to use our combined power, we could breach Candracar's defenses here and now. It will take a considerable amount of power on our, but thee would be able to seize the fortress, before our enemies can plan a counter attack," Loki suggested, while sending a telepathic message to Amora for to come to his side at once.

Sif was about to protest this plan, but Balder silenced with gesture of his hand and said to Loki, "Very well then, I wish thee luck in your task Loki. Do try to conserve what power you can, just in case the Oracle proves to be more formidable then we have anticipated."

"I will try, but if both Amora and myself use too much strength aid thee further, be sure to target Aurameres, that source of the Guardians' magic, quickly. Without them, even the Oracle might suffer a loss of power and thus, make the conquest of this place that much easier," Loki instructed, knowing Balder would see the tactical advantage of this action and also guarantee Loki would have his plan come to pass, should the evil god not be able to do so himself or have Amora do it in his place.

Balder nodded in agreement to this, just as Amora appeared. The two evil masters of magic then teleported above Candracar to do their work, knowing they could crush the flimsy defense quickly enough.

Sif meanwhile was growing tired of Balder constantly taking Loki advice after all the trickster had over the centuries and was going to make sure Balder was reminded of this.

"Why do you continue to trust him Balder? He must up to something if he plans to ensure are 'victory' himself!" Sif growled at her longtime friend.

"Calm yourself Sif. Loki is about to use up the bulk of his power to do this, what threat can he pose after such a thing?" Balder replied, not knowing Loki had already set Balder up to carry out his plan, should Loki be drained as much as he predicted.

Sif clearly did not agree with this, but was forced keep her peace, since she clearly did not have the means to convince Balder to halt that attack.

She then watched as a bright green and yellow light grew over top the might fortress, which then fired a beam down on to the top of the barrier that hindered the attack for so long.

In mere moments, a bright light once again filed their area and once it faded, Candracar's only defense was gone.

Shortly afterward, a weak looking Loki and Amora appeared before Balder and Sif. Both were shocked that it took so much power to defeat the barrier with their combined power, yet they could also tell this was no ruse. Both of them had exhausted their power in getting Asgard into the fortress.

"It seems...we will not be joining you...in the final assault," Loki stated between deep breathes. He had not expected such an intense backlash of power from the shield being brought down. He could only assume the bulk of Candracar's mystic might had been poured into that blasted thing.

"You have done enough Loki, Odin will hear of your assistance in this battle and rewarded for it. For now though take your allies and yourself back home to rest, we shall finish this battle," Balder instructed Loki, who was al to happy to send himself, Amora and Skurge back to the realm of Asgard.

'Fair thee well, foolish Balder. With your victory, you seal Asgard's fate!' Loki silently commented, while Amora summoned the axe wielding warrior to their side and who used his massive weapon to open a portal.

The trio of villains used this portal head back to their realm, while Balder called out to his forces, "All force charge! Let us seize the fortress!"

With a loud battle cry at this order, all of Asgard's forces charged forward. The Valkyries took to the air, while foot soldiers marched towards the wall of Candracar.

Inside the fortress however, the council was moving frantically to do what they could to keep the warriors out, but the Valkyries flew in very swiftly and were able to prevent the Council from activating any of the lesser barriers in side Candracar.

With Halinor, Tibor and Althor facing so many, they were forced to leave the assembly hall and head for the Oracle and Luba location, in hopes of the combine might of all five sages together might standing a chance on the attacking horde of Norse warriors.

Sadly, the trio of sages were cut off by Asgard's ground based warriors, trapped in one of the many hallways in the fortress.

With the two groups of warriors on either side of the trio, the three sages got back to back and created an energy dome over themselves as a last line of defense against capture.

"What now?" One of Asgard's foot soldiers asked, not sure if they could break such a thing so easily.

"Nothing, we let them hide in their self-made prison until Lord Balder or Lady Sif arrives to give us further ordered," A Valkyrie stated, as she marched up to the dome.

While this was happening to their fellow council members, Oracle and Luba were struggling to stabilize the Aurameres, which suffered a backlash effect from Loki and Amora's attack, since they had been tied into the shield protecting Candracar.

The five orbs were no longer perfect spheres; instead they looked like the sun shooting of solar flares, some of which struck one or more of the other Aurameres and thus, caused even more instability.

"This is one such reason why I advised against linking the Aurameres to the shield! Now we must discount the Guardians form them or they will be attacked by their own power!" Luba growled, while Oracle was focusing on that very task, though leaving just enough power for the girls to have human form level magic without life force drain and also prevent his identity shielding spelling form losing too much power.

'I pray this will not place you in danger Guardians, but it must be done,' The Oracle thought, as he blocked most of the power normally sent to the Guardians.

As he did this though, the door to the chamber was blown open by an energy blast, revealing both Balder and Sif on the other side.

"These must be the Aurameres Loki mentioned. Once we deal with these, our final victory will be at hand," Balder commented, while eyes the two people already in the room.

Luba hissed at this comment, knowing full these two intended to destroy the very thing that were under watch and would not allow it.

"You will not lay a finger on the Aurameres! As their keeper, I will never allow it!" The car woman growled out, before making a katana style blade appear in her hands, while the Oracle did the same,

"I'll deal with Balder, Luba. You deal with the woman next to him," The Oracle ordered, knowing the Light God's light based energy attacks were rarely used, but still hard to counter unless you had a good level of mystic skill.

Luba was a great warrior, but her skill with magic was not as great. This made the Oracle better suited to fight Balder if he resorted to using light based powers.

Luba looked like she wanted to argue this at first, but Sif had already moved to attack her, thus giving Luba a distraction.

Meanwhile Balder was moving more slowly to begin his own attack, knowing this had to be the Oracle. Charging such a foe would be foolish, given he was Candracar version of the All Father, though Balder doubted the oracle's power was as great.

The Oracle was also not jumping into battle, since he making sure Balder did not make any sudden attacks on the five mystic orbs behind.

'This will be a difficult battle,' both warriors concluded in their minds, as they glared at one another, before the both dove forward to being one of the greatest battles in Candracar's history.

000

Back in Heatherfield, Tom, Susan and Joan had seen the first power failure of the strange fairies Thor had been fighting all this time and could have sworn they looked like regular girls for a moment when it happened.

This halted their attempt to leave the area and made the three adults head for cover in a nearby alley, since they could have sworn three looked familiar during that brief moment and wanted to be sure before they left.

Tom was mainly doing it because he was still in his anti-vigilantly mode and wanted to bust the 'fairies' if he got the chance, but for Susan and Joan, it was a gut feeling they needed to be nearby until they knew for sure.

It was not until Thor was getting ready to throw his hammer and fairies' appearances flickered back and forth between that and regular teens did they realize something. They saw their daughters were going to be in the path of the dangerous weapon.

Despite the Oracle's best efforts, his spell to disguise the girls from being recognized had weakened more than he had thought. It would still work against most people, but the bonds between parent and child was form of magic in and of itself, thus allowing the parents to see through the illusion now it had weakened so much.

This also meant parental instinct were kicking in and as fast as Thor could throw Mjolnir, running to save their children from their deadly fate.

Tom and Joan tackled the three girls in hopes of being human shields for them, but Susan's high heels slowed her down too much to get close enough to do this, so she did the only thing she could think of at this point, throw herself at the hammer that threatened to kill her daughter if it hit.

This caused Susan to absorb the bulk of the lighting and striking power of the hammer with her own body, but lighting still shot out in all directions as it pushed Susan further toward the three teens and two adults, leaving Tom and Joan to take the rest of the lightning attack, so the girls would not be harmed.

"Dad!" "Mom!" The girls called out as they watched in horror as their parents took such a devastating attack in their place and feeling powerless to save them.

The attack quickly ended, but all three adults collapsed as it did, looking lifeless as the laid on the ground.

Irma and Hay Lin were shaking their parents' bodies in hopes they would wake up, ignoring their injured ribs' protests at being moved.

Will on the other hand, stumbled clumsily toward her mother's prone form, the dark haired woman's arms to still clutching the weapon that had caused such pain for Will in both a physical and emotional way.

The redhead ignored Mjolnir for the moment to check her mother's pulse, finding none. This caused Will's eyes to fill with tears and her body begins to shake.

This was when Thor slowly stepped forward, unsure of what to do at this point. His hammer had taken one innocent mortal's life and possibly two others and given what he heard the Guardians' screams, he had just dealt them a blow that crushed them in ways he and Mjolnir could never do with physical force.

"Guardian…we must work quickly or…" Thor started to say as he got closer to Will and her mother, but was silenced by look of pure hatred and furry on her face.

What happened next further froze the normally impossible to phase immortal. With only a single hand, Will was able to pull Mjolnir free from her mother's cold dead hands and swing it at him, striking him in the ribcage!

Despite Will only having regular strength human strength, Mjolnir's power allowed her to send Thor fly through the glass window of a nearby shop and causing the people hiding inside to run out, as Will charged forward.

The store apparently had been a woman's clothing store, since there was nothing but dresses and accessories everywhere you looked. Some of which Thor was buried in upon his 'entrance' into the establishment.

'How can she possibly wield Mjolnir? Only the worthy can lift it…could we have been wrong about them and Candracar? No villain would ever be deemed worthy by Mjolnir to use it against me or anyone else,' Thor pondered, while he climbed out of the dresses that covered him and took of the ridicules flowery sunhat that had landed on his head.

Doing this though made him not pay attention the berserk redhead charging toward him, until it was too late.

Will had got close enough to hit him in the Thor in the jaw, knocking him off balance and leaving him open further blows from his own weapon.

The only reason why Thor was able to catch Will's wrist after several direct hits to his head, chest and ribs was the fact the redhead was mostly swinging wildly and thus was sloppy enough for Thor to get an opening eventually.

Once he had the feral girl's hammer arm held still, the badly bruised and bloody Asgardian had a chance to wipe the blood from his eyes and lift struggling child to eye level, in hopes of reasoning with her…hopefully.

"Why did you really come Asgard?" Thor asked, but all he got was a kick to his 'special spot' between his legs. Fortunately without her powers or Mjolnir, this did not affect him, but it did get annoying that the redhead was doing everything she could to hit him.

This forced him to walk out of the store and head for the other two Guardians, hoping they would answer his question, but he put that plan on hold when he heard the voice of his father call out in his and the Guardian's minds "Stop pointless fighting this at once!"

000

In Candracar, this message was also heard, where the fighting halted upon hearing the All Father's voice.

Even Balder and Sif halted their battle with the Oracle and Luba, who were looking worn out due to lacking Asgardian strength and stamina, but clearly had been able to hold their own against the two immortals.

Once everyone had halted the battle, Odin spoke once again into everyone's mind, "I have found the message Candracar sought to deliver to me, before this ridicules series of events started. We have all been deceived! All of Asgard's forces are to return at once! The Oracle's is also summoned to Asgard for a full explanation."

Both Balder and Sif sheathed their weapons, while withdrawing from, only giving the Oracle and casual glance, as if asking if he was coming.

The oracle glanced to Luba and said, "I will return soon Luba. Until I do, stabilize the Aurameres but do not restore the power flow yet until we know the condition of the Guardians."

With that, the three left, along with Asgard's army, while Luba and the rest of the council were left to watch over the fortress.

000

Back in Heatherfield, Will was trying to figure out what had just happened, giving Thor a chance to pry his weapon form her hand so he could save Susan Vandom's life.

He could sense the other two were alive, but very weak. Will's mother on the other was clearly dead like Will had discovered earlier and there was not much time left for Thor to act.

Before Will could attack him again, Thor channeled the last of his power into Mjolnir and used its powers of resurrection to save the woman's soul for leaving for the afterlife.

With one last thunderbolt from the sky, Thor infused new life into the body of Susan Vandom, who took a deep breath, but despite this she did not waking up.

Thor could sense life now in the body of Susan Vandom, but his own powers were badly drained from the battle and the beatings he got when the Guardians mounted a strong offensive.

Despite his exhaustion though, he managed to avoid passing out and planned finish aid the five girls sort out this mess, until his father called out to him specifically.

"Return at once Thor, you can do no more there with your abilities and powers. I shall deal with the rest!" Odin ordered, using his power to teleport Thor back to Asgard, while sending each of the five Guardians to different location in Heatherfield, so to avoid anyone else from discovering their secret, as well as doing minor memory changes to people in those locations to void questions being raised at the five girls being there.

Irma and Hay Lin in a bus that had crashed during the battle so to explain their injuries, while Taranee and Cornelia would wake up in their own bed with a bad headache, bur no worse for wear (and also regrow the portion of Cornelia's lost hair that had been cut off during the fight with Heimdall) but Will was slightly different form the others.

She had been sent home like Taranee and Cornelia, but sealed into her room by Odin's power knowing the girl could not go rushing to find her mother when she should not even knowing she was inured yet.

Odin also knew the battle had caused hatred to take root in her heart. Hatred of Candracar for letting their powers failing them at key moments (though Will still did not know the details yet) hatred toward Thor for nearly killing her friends, two of their parents and for killing her mother, all be it only for a short while. And finally, felt hatred towards herself for not being able to stop any of what happened, so Odin thought best to lock the girl away until she had a chance to calm down from everything.

Sadly, this would be neither quick nor easy processes for her and would start events that even the being like Odin or the Oracle could have foreseen.

000

In Asgard, Odin sat on his throne and had just finished listening to the events that had transpired while he slept,

He had also read the scroll the Guardians had intended to deliver to him and had easily pieced together who had organized this attack and that it was technically Asgard who had started the war, not Candracar.

"It seems we owe you an apology Oracle. Loki clearly planned on binding us to Candracar's duties or at the very least, force me to sacrifice a large portion of my power to permanently to restore the Aurameres. Either way, it was good it was close to my time of awakening when one of your Guardians picked up Mjolnir and used it against Thor," Odin said, seeming greatly regret the actions of his people, though both men understood why they did it.

"No need to apologize All Father, I suspected Loki being behind the attack once I realized he must have been the one who has clouded my ability to keep in contact with the Guardians through telepathy. Though this new of one of my Guardians wielding Mjolnir concerns, only the worthy may wield it and though each of the Guardian have many traits they might make them so, I always thought lacked one element to ever be able to," Oracle replied, knowing this could be serious if one of the Guardians had the right state of mind to achieve this feat.

"You mean the desire to kill correct? If so, you're current Keeper did have such a trait after all that had happened in the battle," Odin commented, knowing this a trait the people of Candracar avoided letting their Guardians gain, as they Guardians were meant to be keepers of the peace not someone to be sent on a killing spree.

This trait was one of the key factors in allowing a person to wield Mjolnir. It was after all, a weapon of war, meant to slay foes in battle, especially when Ragnarok came to pass. One does not use such a powerful tool of battle unless they actually intend one using properly after all, thus Odin made sure that was part of the spell that chose who was worthy to use the hammer. One also needed other, nobler traits of course, but Mjolnir was still made for war and thus being able to kill a foe when needed was a key trait in a warrior.

The Oracle was shocked to hear Will Vandom of all people had been able to use such a dangerous weapon. This matter needed him to investigate at once! For the Keeper of the Heart to have such dark intent in her heart was recipe for disaster!

"I…I believe I must go now Odin. The battle has caused much damage to Candracar and I must also see to the Guardians after such a battle," The Oracle said respectfully, getting a nod form the powerful being to leave and allowing the Oracle teleport back to his fortress.

"Such a strange group of beings these people of Candracar are. They choose young maidens to champion their cause, yet overreact when they become the warriors they need to do just that," Odin commented to himself, knowing there might be minor 'punishments' coming to the young girl.

Since the girl was mortal and under command of Candracar, he could not intervene, though knew if Thor was not recovering from his injuries right now, the Thunder God would marching on the fortress to defend the child from this.

'Let us hope the Oracle chooses a wiser path then he did with the one known as Nerissa. I doubt Candracar would survive another Keeper turning against them,' Odin mentally mused, before going to speak with Balder again. Like the Oracle; he had his own followers to reprimand.

To be continued in: I.T.C.H. VS Vengeance aka…Will!

000

AN: Bit of a cliff hanger on this one, but the next one will answer the questions this fic brought up. Will try to have the next part of the series out when I can, but right now working on a sequel to War for Meridian's Throne called Trials for Meridian's Throne, a story that has Will fighting for her right to be her mother's heir!


End file.
